


An interesting Courtship

by JUMPINGMANATEE



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/pseuds/JUMPINGMANATEE
Summary: Since the moment you landed in this strange world you fell in love... with Thorin's hair. What happens when you can no longer resist and have to get your hands on that luscious mane of his?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImagineOnYourOwn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/gifts).



Thorin's mouth fell open in complete surprise as he sat there staring at you. You held out your hand in order for him to give you his comb, the rest of the Company was just as surprised as Thorin.

"Give it here, Thorin let me help you with your hair." You said as you wiggled your fingers waiting for the comb.

Being a hair stylist from your own world you immediately appreciated Thorin's long flowing locks and had been dying to get at it since you first arrived in Middle Earth it looked so soft and silky you wanted to run your fingers through it and feel its texture. Of course there was never any time, what with running for your lives all the time and what not. But now you all had a little breather, there in Beorn's home you would get your chance, you also didn't like the way Thorin was struggling to comb out his own hair. It was obvious he was still in pain after his encounter with Azog and he wasn't about to let anyone else help him do it, he didn't want to show how badly he was injuried to anyone.

Having figured that out, you took matters into your own hands. Still wiggling your fingers in front of his face, Thorin looked down at his comb and up at you then back at his comb. The Company held their breath to see what he would do. Still with his mouth open he hands you his comb, you beam at Thorin and sit behind him. Slowly you begin to comb through his hair, using your fingers to undo do the tangles, massaging his scalp as you ran the comb through his hair.

For his part, Thorin was turning into putty, he had never felt anything so wonderful in all his life. Sure, he had family members comb and braid his hair before but this was on a totally different level, Thorin had his eyes closed and was practically purring at feeling your fingers running through his hair. His eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt you stop your ministrations.

"Alright all done, do you want me to braid your hair?" You asked Thorin.

There was a collective gasp from behind you, but when you turned around everyone was busy doing something else.

'Okay.' You thought as you waited for Thorin's answer.

Thorin thought for a moment and swallowed hard, coming to a decision.

"Yes, Y/N, yes braid my hair."

Once again there was a gasp. You turned around again raising an eyebrow, then you shrugged and began to braid Thorin's hair. It was the most beautiful and intricate braid that the Dwarves had ever seen. When you were finished Thorin stood up and looked at his reflection. He was so impressed and touched he had to swallow a few times to get the lump in his throat down. He walked back over to you and kneeled in front of you, taking your hand in his, he looked deep in your eyes.

"Now let me braid your hair, ghivashel."

You, being the oblivious person that you are didn't notice the love in his eyes and of course didn't understand what he said.

"Sure, you can braid my hair if you want."

Thorin was thrilled, He quickly moved behind you and began to comb your hair out, reveling in smell of your hair and the feel of it. He combed it out until it was shiny and luscious, he then began to braid your hair. Once he was finished you also went and looked at your reflection, you were amazed at the wonderful job that Thorin had done. 

You walked over to him and gave him a hug. "This is so beautiful, thank you, well goodnight. You said and strolled off to your redroll on the far side of Beorn's house.

The rest of the Company came over to congratulate Thorin, patting him on the back. Gandalf only sat on a chair smoking his pipe with an amused look on his face, this was going to be interesting.

The next day you wake up to find Thorin asleep next to you, Huh. You quietly get up and go to the kitchen, you go to hug Fili and Kili but they scoot away from you. Now that Thorin was courting you they could no longer have contact with you, though you didn't know that fact.

'Well that was rude.' You thought to yourself.

Once Thorin was awake and breakfast was being served, he made sure that you got the largest portion out of everyone else. You thought it was a bit too much for you to eat, but you didn't want to be rude so you accepted.

Thorin decided that they would stay a week before heading off to Mirkwood, this would give him enough time to continue to court you. As part of the courting ritual, Thorin needed to prove he could provide for you, so later that day he disappeared into the forest to go hunting. He came back a few hours later covered in blood carrying a large boar on his back. Thorin proceeded to walk up to you and lay it at your feet, looking at you expectantly. For your part you were more worried about Thorin covered in blood than the boar.

"Thorin! Are you alright, are you hurt?" You asked as you rushed to his side. Thorin chuckled and held your hands in his.

"I am alright Amrâlimê, tis not my blood, what do you think of the boar?" There he goes calling you another strange name, oh well. 

"I think it's quite impressive that you killed it by yourself, this will provide us with meat for a long time, thank you." You tell him kissing him on the cheek, you skipped off to go tell Bombur about the boar.

Thorin was completely taken my surprise by this kiss you gave him. It was not part of the courting process, but he thought maybe it was part of your courting process considering you were human. Thorin proceeded to get to work butchering the giant boar.

The week went by without a hitch, Thorin was able to complete all the tasks that were required of him for the courting process, though you had yet to offer to clean his sword. That was a bit disturbing, he was beginning to get discouraged at the thought that you would not accept him.

Gandalf, having been observing this whole thing, had found it quite humorous that you had unknowingly followed and answered correctly every step in the Dwarvish courting process, all that was needed was for you to clean Thorin's sword and the courting would be finished. He decided you needed a little push in the right direction.

"Good afternoon, Y/N, how are you today?"

"Oh just fine, and you, Gandalf, how has your day been going?"

"Wonderfully, my dear, I couldn't help but notice that you have been admiring Thorin's sword Orcrist for some time."

"Yeah I think it's a beautiful sword, I'd like to see it up close, but I doubt that Thorin would let me. After all when I asked Dwalin if I could see his axe his practically growled at me." You explained to Gandalf.

"Oh I think if you offered to clean Orcrist for Thorin, he would be more than willing to let you see it." Gandalf said with an amused look on his face.

"Really?" You asked in a excited tone

"Yes, my dear, why don't you ask him now, now that he is not busy."

You got up and tried to walk calmly over to Thorin, sitting down next to him, you watched as he tore up pieces of grass with a dejected look on his face. You scooted closer to him, he looked at you out of the corner of his eye.

"Um, Thorin, I was wondering if, if you would let me clean Orcrist for you? You asked him shyly.

Thorin's eyes widen and he stared at you for a few second, his dejected heart began to soar once more all was not lost. He unsheathed Orcrist and carefully handed it to you along with a piece of cloth.

"Be careful, Amrâlimê, it is very sharp do not cut yourself." 

There was that word again, eventually you would have to ask him what it meant. You were so concentrated on cleaning Orcrist that you didn't notice that he was watching you with so much love in his eyes. The courtship was now complete, now it was only a matter of getting to Erebor and getting married, he couldn't wait.

But once again you were delayed this time by the damn Woodland Elves. Thrown in their dungeon, there was little hope of getting out. Thorin ended up in the same cell as you once he came back from talking to Thranduil, he was still fuming over their conversation. When he turned to look at you, he calmed down immediately. Crossing to you he took you in his arms and embraced you tightly. Your eyes widened at this sudden display of affection.

"Do not worry, Amrâlimê, we will find a way out of this place and get to the mountain and once we have reclaimed Erebor, you and I will be married."

Your head popped off his shoulder and you stared at him.

"What!? What do you mean married in Erebor?" You asked him.

"Yes we shall get married in Erebor, is there a problem with that?" Thorin asked as insecurity started to become visible in his eyes.

You stared into those impossibly blues eyes for a few seconds and realized how completely in love you were with this Dwarf and there was nothing you would want more than to spend the rest of your life with him.

"No, Thorin, getting married in Erebor sounds perfect." You tell him as you run a finger down his cheek.

He pulls you into an embrace and holds you tight, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Thorin, I only have one question, what does Amrâlimê mean?"

"It means My Love." he said as he kissed your temple.

"Oh, I can live with that." You tell him as you snuggle further into his embrace.


End file.
